


与奥丁森先生的五次见面

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 二战背景。从1940年到1945年，他们只见了5次面。但很久之后，洛基对自己说，我是对他的脸一见钟情啊。





	与奥丁森先生的五次见面

伦敦和斯温顿之间某处，1940年7月

下午5点刚过，火车在伦敦和斯温顿（1）之间的某处停下了。洛基从惺忪的睡意中醒来，他不知道现在究竟在什么地方，难以说出具体的地点，因为火车总是在停。他斜靠着车窗，看不清外边的景色，或许是阴沉沉的下午，谁知道呢，窗帘都拉上了，连站牌都被涂上了油漆，或是卸走了。老劳菲森告诉他，从家启程到伦敦要经过12个站，洛基认真地回忆了一下，或许还差4个，但其实究竟差几个也并不是那么重要。  
在洛基所处的火车隔间里，所有人似乎都情绪烦闷。几个士兵一直在玩点着了的火柴，看谁能烧着别人的头发，一个板着脸的女空军队员一直在叫他们别闹了，另外一个女人则在翻看手里破烂的杂志，书页噼里啪啦地响。洛基忍不住看向她，还有另一个穿着裤子的女人——她朝那位看杂志的女士埋怨道：  
“介意小点声吗？”  
看杂志的女人撇了撇嘴，“我又不是车厢里唯一闹出动静的。更何况，比起这个响动，你不觉得该担心一些比这更重要的事情吗？”  
“不，我不觉得有什么事情好担心的。”  
“哈，纳粹要是打过来了，我看整个英国就变得彻底安静了。”  
女士们就这样争吵了起来，洛基把头扭开，看了一眼坐在他身边的小姑娘，看起来傻傻的，但从穿衣打扮上看是个富庶家的小孩。她不停地拿着手里的小画册给坐在对面的爸爸看，还有上面的马。洛基留意到他的爸爸是个海军军官，衣服上带穗。

火车颠簸晃动，洛基起身，摇晃着走到隔间门口，拉开了门。他向车厢走廊望去，前面挤满了人。一群空军在斯温顿镇上了车，一群人或站或坐，聚在一起打牌抽烟。烟雾缭绕中，洛基费劲地穿过狭窄的走廊，空军们纷纷瞥了他一眼，动作夸张地站起身来给他让道。下一节车厢安静一些，再下一节就更加安静——车厢里变得更暗了，顶灯坏了几盏，洛基几户是在黑暗中穿行。这里有更多的军人，但他们肯定上车时间更早，已经没有心思打闹，他们屈腿坐在地上，裹紧了身上的外套，头靠在膝盖上打瞌睡。  
洛基小心翼翼地左拐右避，在这节车厢的尽头有两个洗手间，其中一间的门锁扭到了无人的状态。洛基松了一口气，但是当他扭动门把手推门时，门只被向内推开了一点，然后被匆匆关上了。门后有人，一个穿着卡其色制服的军人，洛基在洗手盆上的镜子里瞥到了一眼，里面的高个子军人转了一下头。  
洛基在开门时望见他脸上惊恐的表情，以为他是因为被人看见而尴尬。他往后退了几步，站在车厢接头处等。

就这么过了一分钟，洛基看见门把手缓缓地转动了，门被谨慎地拉开了一点。那个军人把头慢慢伸出来，像在躲避什么东西。当他与洛基四目相对时，却又立刻站直了身体，正式走了出来。  
“刚才我很抱歉。”  
“没关系。”洛基说，仍然有一点尴尬，“那个门锁，是坏了吗？”  
“门锁？”他心不在焉地说，左右环顾着。洛基留意到他的手指甲剪得短而平整，露出的手臂上有浅浅的金色的汗毛，他的腮帮子发青，露出了胡茬。他朝洛基前倾了倾上身，悄悄地对他说：“你没看见检票员吧？”  
洛基摇摇头。  
“他们和德国佬的子弹似的。”  
他仍在洛基身边左右张望，最后又皱起眉头，侧过身离开了。洛基走进洗手间锁好门，刚上了厕所，门外又传来敲门声。洛基看了眼镜子里有些疲惫的自己，洗了手，然后大声说：“快好了！”  
敲门声又响起，这次更大声了。  
“再稍等一下！”  
门把手被人扭动。洛基听到门后有人说话，使劲压低声音：“先生，开开门好不好？”  
“上帝！”洛基对自己说。他刚拉开门锁的插销，一只手就放在了门框上，他认得上面金色的汗毛，然后探进来的是他的卡其色衣袖，他的肩膀，他没有刮胡子的脸和蓝色的眼睛。  
“先生，”他说，“帮我个忙，好吗？检票员来了，我的票弄丢了，他肯定不会轻易放过我——”  
“我正要出去，让我出去可以吗？”  
他摇摇头。现在他既不让洛基开门，也不让他关门。他的手固执地扶着门框。  
“你要我怎么做？”洛基问。  
“你能不能让我进来，一直等到他走？”  
洛基一脸惊讶地望着他，“待在这里，和我一起？”  
“他一过去我就走。他要是敲门，你就把你的票从门缝底塞出去。”  
“但我不想帮。”洛基冷淡地摇头。  
“算我求你，我没什么时间了，探亲家只剩下48个小时。一半时间都花在路上了，要和我在温斯顿被他们踢下了车，那就彻底完了。”  
他抓了抓自己金色的短发，“相信我，帮帮我，这对你什么损失也没有，我可不是什么——”他停了口，回头望了一眼，扭过头来压低声音说：“他来了。”  
洛基还没反应过来，他一扭身就钻进了洗手间，也揽着洛基的腰一把将他带了回来。他插上插销，把耳朵贴在门上听，牙齿咬着下唇。  
洛基说：“这位先生，你——”  
他把手指竖起贴着嘴唇，示意洛基安静。门后果然传来了清脆而威严的敲门声，笃—笃—笃！  
洛基像中枪一样被吓了一跳。他看了一眼洛基，用眼神朝他示意。  
“各位，请出示车票！”  
“请出示车票！”检票员又喊了一次。  
“厕所有人。”洛基终于说，声音听起来怪怪的。  
“我知道有人，”外面的人回答说，“我需要检查你的车票，先生。”  
洛基从裤兜里拿出车票，对军人猛摆手，他便从门边让开，让洛基能够蹲下把票从门底塞出去。洗手间空间狭小，洛基这一蹲，空间便更小了，他能感觉到自己的大腿擦过他的膝盖，感觉到自己的黑色的裤子在他卡其色的裤腿上牵扯了一下。  
最后，外面传来一声，“好了，先生！”票被推了回来，上面打了一个利落的小孔，检票员走了。

洛基站了起来，退后一步把票塞回裤兜里。  
“行了吧？”  
军人朝他笑，“你是位好心的先生，像个天使。就像歌里赞美的那种天使。”  
洛基的手搭在插销上，“这种歌你可以留着自己唱。我现在要走了。”  
“什么？”他的手搭在洛基的手背上，“你现在还不能走，要是检票员又回来呢？至少，再等一分钟。这样——”他从衣袋里掏出一盒香烟，“再陪我抽一支烟，等他走到头等车厢就行。”  
军人朝洛基露出友好的微笑。他张开嘴唇，洛基看见了他的牙齿：非常整齐、洁白，在下巴的胡茬映衬下，显得更白了。这使得他的脸突然英俊起来。他注意到他深蓝色的眼睛，黑黑的睫毛。他的头发是金黄色的，在不同的光线照射下显露出不同的层次的色彩，和自己的黑色完全不一样。  
“好吧，”洛基终于点头，“给我一支烟，就一小会儿。”  
他笑得更灿烂了，人放松下来。洛基觉得，伴着这样的笑容，他的脸也更让人心烦意乱。他拿出一根火柴，为洛基划了火，洛基上前就火点烟，又退了回来。他的鞋跟抵着墙，以防火车摇晃。  
洛基看了一眼那个难以忽视的马桶，跟大家一样，洛基最不喜欢在各种尴尬的空间里与人共处。但眼前这个男人，至少态度还算轻松自如。他靠着洗手盆的台子，把眼含在了嘴里，用水洗了洗手和小臂，用力地揉搓着。  
然后火车开始减速。洛基有些焦虑地看了眼窗口，“这儿不是帕丁顿吧？”  
“帕丁顿！”他说，“上帝，我倒是想这儿是帕丁顿！”他靠近窗帘，拉开一看，但外面什么都看不到，“天晓得我们在哪儿。”火车继续踉跄着前进，洗手间里的两人像蚕豆一样被颠来颠去。洛基伸出手，四处想找把手抓住，军人眼疾手快一把就伸手扶住了洛基。这种情况下他们都忍不住笑了。等再次站稳之后，军人摇摇头，用难以置信地语气说：“这一路都是这样，你去伦敦？”  
洛基原本想假装推卸一下，但还是实话实话：“去伦敦谋一份差事。”  
“伦敦很多炸弹，你不怕？”军人猛吸了一口烟，眯起眼睛上下打量了一下，“如果是我，或许就往苏格兰那边跑。”  
洛基摇摇头，他说自己不喜欢苏格兰。  
“我也是。”军人接着说，“那你到伦敦被安排在哪儿？某个政府部门？”  
“就是一个普通的单位。”  
“秘书？”  
“普通打字员。”洛基犹豫了，他觉得自己不应该和只相处过短短几分钟的人全盘托出。  
军人不置可否地点点头，“我的家在伦敦，父母都在。这次回去就是为了看看他们。”  
“你有兄弟吗？”军人又问。  
洛基摇摇头。  
“我有两个，可惜都在战争中去世了。”一提到这儿，彼此像是默契般地沉默起来——战争、空袭、轰炸以及种种，并不是一个好的话题。  
火车开得平稳了些，洛基于是抽回了手。  
“你有没有带着威士忌？”军人问。  
“威士忌，”洛基不自觉地摸了摸自己的裤袋，“没有，我没有。”  
“要是现在能坐在哪儿，手边一杯威士忌，壁炉里噼里啪啦地烧着火……付出什么代价我都愿意。”  
他看着洛基的脸，又问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“洛基。”洛基这次只是犹豫了一下。他想，有什么好怕的呢？  
洛基低头猛吸了一口烟，把烟头扔到地上，用脚踩灭。他抬起头来，发现他正看着自己。他的笑容已经褪去，神情也略微不同。  
“你长得很好看。”军人的眼睛亮了起来。他靠近一步，温柔的拉起洛基的手，打量着说：“手也很好看，是打字员的手。”  
洛基的脸有些发红。说完这句话，军人退回到原来的位置。他把烟屁股扔了，拉起插销，听见门外没动静之后，扭过头对洛基说：“我们该走了。”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”军人在门口站定，他看着洛基微笑，“很高兴认识你，洛基。你的名字很好听。”  
洛基看着他的眼睛，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“索尔，索尔·奥丁森。”然后他朝洛基微微鞠了个躬，这就是再见了。  
“那么，再见，奥丁森先生。”洛基礼貌地告别。  
但奥丁森眼睛的蓝色、头发的金色和牙齿的白色依旧在洛基的眼前变成了一幅画，挥之不去。后来，洛基对自己说，我是对他的脸一见钟情啊。

伦敦，1940年9月

那晚是满月，月光皎洁明亮，伦敦市民不需要电筒，地面上的所有物体的表面都被德国人持续不断投下的炸弹照得银白。“伦敦烧起来了！”事后人们都这样形容那晚的惨状，当空袭的警报响起时，洛基正在他的公寓里，立刻就有劈啪声和和猛烈的撞击声传来。  
“你觉得这轰炸在哪儿？”洛基的邻居，一个叫做朱迪的年轻女士慌张地敲开了他的房门。  
洛基给她倒了杯茶，示意她别太紧张。他的手在衣袋里掏着，想找到自己的烟，“也许是基尔伯恩（2）？”  
“这次听说有好多架飞机，上一次空袭柏林，德国佬就说不会放过伦敦……”  
“冷静，朱迪。”洛基拍了拍她的肩膀，说：“应该不会投到市中心里，我们这儿应该是安全的。”他走到窗前拉开窗帘，往外看，“今晚的月亮真的亮得出奇。”  
但朱迪还在竖着耳朵听轰炸声。“又炸了一个，”她颤抖着说，“你快离开窗子行不行？”  
“这玻璃很结实。”  
“我知道，可是——”她朝洛基伸出手臂，“别说这么多了，回来吧。”

在窗外的夜空，有巨大的火光燃起。远处又传来爆炸的空响，一阵枪炮声，还有数不清的飞机的轰鸣。这时，门外的走廊里响起一阵慌乱的脚步声，公寓的管理员女士正逐间房敲门大叫：“空袭警报！空隙警报！炸弹已经到了尤思顿路（3），马上就来了！快躲到地下室里！”  
朱迪大叫一声：“这可比我们想象中的糟糕多了！”  
洛基希望空袭快点过去，而现在的情况是空袭已经愈演愈烈。他立刻拿起桌上的手电筒，和椅子上的毛毯，拖着朱迪开始发软打颤地身体跟在队伍的后面，小心翼翼地走下楼梯。楼梯间的光线黯淡，只有头顶一只蓝色的灯泡。大家走得悄无声息，老天在上，朱迪已经开始抽泣了。  
“我觉得糟糕透了。”朱迪小声地说。  
“我明白的。”洛基安慰她。  
地下室既冷又不透风，还昏暗无比。洛基打开了手电，他把朱迪安置在角落里，和其他的姑娘们在一起，还给她盖上了毛毯。那些胆子大的姑娘已经开始拿出扑克牌玩了起来，除了一两盏手电，地下室的其他角落里一片黑暗。上面的每一次轰炸过后，都有抖震传来，一缕缕的灰尘就从墙缝里往下掉。  
洛基觉得自己的心也随着一次猛烈过一次的爆炸声渐渐缩紧。他关上手电，顺着入口缝隙的光小步地挪着往前走。  
“洛基！”朱迪在他身后慌张地叫他的名字，“你去哪儿？”  
“我去看看管理员。”  
“你什么都做不了！”  
“呆在这儿，不会有事的。我很快就回来。”  
洛基摸着阴冷的墙壁往外走。高射炮又响起，炸弹又落下。他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，而当他再次睁开眼睛时，夜突然宁静。  
“轰炸停了吗？”洛基走到连接地下室入口的大厅，对一旁角落里的管理员问道。  
管理员摇摇头。下一秒，洛基发现马路对面的夜空突然变得像白天一样明亮。

“在这边。”管理员说。范达尔和西芙跟着他，小心地在瓦砾堆里行走。  
这堆瓦砾，在不久之前还是一幢四层高的排屋。持续不断地轰炸导致地下室承受不住而坍塌，3名住客当场死亡，尸体已经被另一辆救护车运走。但还有人被掩埋在废墟里，生死未卜。救援队最重要的任务就是先救出困在地下室里的人。  
“我们已经派人去抽调照明了，”管理员说，“这边已经挖了半个多小时。”  
“还要挖多久才能挖到地下室？”范达尔问。  
“估计还要一两个钟头。”  
“等不了了，”范达尔扭头对西芙说：“我们先去找伤员。”  
不远处有人小声地呻吟，范达尔打开手电筒，照到一个男人，他蹲在瓦砾上，看见范达尔和西芙走过去之后，举起了手，“救护队的？我们在这儿。小心脚下。”  
他指了指他前面，瓦砾和砖石埋住了前面一个女人的半个身子，一直到腰。范达尔走向另一边，西芙蹲下去，用自己的手帕体贴地为她擦了擦满是灰尘的脸。  
“请问，”女人的声音因为害怕而变得轻细，她咳了起来，“你会救我出去吗？”  
西芙点点头，“会的。我们会尽快。你叫什么名字，女士？”  
“朱迪。”  
“好的朱迪，现在我必须先检查你有没有受伤。好了，请别介意我现在用手电筒照一照你的眼睛，很快就完。”  
西芙用手托住朱迪的下巴，稳住她的脸。朱迪害怕地眨了眨眼，眼角和眼圈红得像兔子一样。  
“拜托你们，找一找我的朋友。”朱迪小声地乞求。  
“你的朋友在哪儿？”  
“他离开了地下室，我不知道他最后去了哪儿，或许在大厅那边……”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“洛基，洛基·劳菲森。”  
“没问题，女士。”西芙说，她站了起来，用手电朝远处卡车和照明灯的方向晃了晃，然后大喊一声：“索尔！你找一找那边，一个叫做劳菲森的先生或许还活着。”

索尔也打开手电晃了晃当做答复。救援的进展缓慢，索尔每往前走一步都陷进一堆灰泥和木头、玻璃的碎片中，几乎埋到大腿处。现场变得安静而黑暗，连小型发动机也关上了。索尔不停地在水管上用锤子轻敲，远处飞机的轰鸣还断断续续，还有一些爆炸声，但此刻大家已经充耳不闻了。然后，在一片瓦砾堆里，隐约传来一声呼叫，声音嘶哑而细小。  
索尔循着声音的来源不停地翻着附近的瓦砾，现场又恢复了喧闹，小型发电机又开动起来，按照索尔指示的方向，瓦砾被机器一小堆一小堆地清理干净，直到他看见一只手臂露了出来。  
“劳菲森先生？”索尔蹲下来，别扭地在瓦砾堆上撑着高大的身子，努力地朝里面说话。  
“劳菲森先生？你还好吗？”  
洛基的手指动了动当作回答。  
“请听我说，我会救你出去，请你相信我。等你出来之后，我会奖励你巧克力，好吗？坚持住。”索尔说，“现在，我会拉一拉你的手，检查一下确认没有受伤，你介意吗？”  
洛基冰冷的手指满是粉尘，但手掌和手指头上的肉是柔软的，让索尔产生了一种熟悉感。索尔紧握了一下，确认他的脉搏没事之后才松开。  
“我现在需要把上面的石块搬开，让你的头可以出来。”  
索尔让其他救援人鱼把绞车开过来，用绳索把上面压着的一段倒塌的楼梯移走。楼梯被吊起之后，在那个由木板和砖石搭建的黑魆魆的“洞穴”里，洛基全身僵硬而干燥，满身灰尘，但至少是毫发无损地从里面爬了出来。

索尔迎接了洛基，在他只露出半个身体时就伸手抱住了他，用力把他从里面拖出来，洛基颤抖着回抱住他，索尔的体温让他觉得安心。黑暗中，索尔的手放在洛基的头上，把蒙着尘的头发从脸上拨开。  
“别呼吸，先闭气。”索尔拿出自己的手帕，开始只是不经意的——非常温柔地把白色的粉尘和细小的木屑从洛基脸上擦去。他从额头开始，慢慢往下抹。  
“闭上眼睛。”索尔低声说。他擦干净了洛基的睫毛，然后是鼻翼两侧的眼窝凹陷处，人中，嘴角，还有下巴。  
“好了。”  
灰尘被扫干净，索尔用手掌托住了洛基的脸。在昏暗的照明和摇晃的光亮中，索尔看见一张熟悉的、好看的脸出现在自己面前。在这样一片混乱中，他认得那双绿色的眼睛。

伦敦，1940年12月

羊肉、牛肉、鸡蛋、牛奶、糖、盐、茶叶。  
洛基刚从百货商店里出来，在马路上川流不息的汽车喧嚣声中，洛基听见有人叫他的名字，“洛基！劳菲森先生！这边！”  
洛基转过头，看见一个穿着脏兮兮的蓝色连身裤的女人在朝自己招手。她的头发裹在一条银色的包头巾里，“洛基！”她又叫了一声，笑得更灿烂了。  
“西芙。”洛基终于认出来了。他走到马路边，“我刚才都没认出你。”  
“不奇怪。我看起来像是扫烟囱的，是吧？”西芙大笑。  
“还真有那么一点儿。”  
“我要说什么来着，一个好消息，索尔从军队里回来了。”  
这时，从车上下来了两位男士。其中一位是范达尔，另一位则是许久未见的索尔。索尔穿着一件黑色的大衣，和在火车上遇见时完全不一样了。

自从那日空袭被救之后，索尔和洛基只在那晚匆匆见了一面，甚至还来不及说上几句话，索尔就赶回了军队。走之前，他吩咐范达尔和西芙照顾好洛基，等到洛基出院之后，他给索尔寄过几封信，除了自己的近况之外，里面写的无一例外都是一些客套的感谢的话。  
索尔朝洛基走过去，伸出手握住了洛基，然后问：“你这是去哪儿？”语气倒像是认识了很久的朋友一样。  
“我刚下班，奥丁森先生。”洛基指了指身后的百货商店，“我在里面负责核算每日的食物采购。”  
“我听说你有时候也去范达尔他们的救护站帮忙？”索尔问道。  
“是的，有时候，不忙的时候。”  
他们看着对方，索然微笑着，然后又用轻快地语调问：“不说别的了，你好吗？”  
“还好。”洛基耸耸肩，“有时候比较累，不过特殊时期，现在大家都累。”  
索尔点点头，他的目光一直停留在洛基脸上，仿佛在思考着什么。他抬起手腕看了眼手表，“我待会要和范达尔和西芙一起去吃饭，你跟我一起去吧？还是，你一定要回家？”  
洛基有些吃惊，但他摇着头拒绝了，“我想我还是回家比较好。”  
“这样吗？”索尔皱起眉头，他走回去和西芙还有范达尔说了几句什么，又返回来。  
“我的家离这儿不远，不如去我家喝杯下午茶？”  
“不如改天，奥丁森先生。”  
“来吧，洛基。”索尔笑起来，蓝眼睛闪起了光，“你来我家我会很开心的。”  
范达尔和西芙坐回车里，朝他俩大声地按了按喇叭就扬长而去。那天虽然是晴朗无风，但天气还是很冷，就如同伦敦每一个枯燥的冬天一样。但或许是云层无意遮住太阳，洛基想，反而使蓝天变得更可爱了。

洛基跟着索尔来到一幢公寓面前，外面的花圃还保留着轰炸前的痕迹，甚至还掉落了一部分玻璃的残渣。  
“不好意思，来不及整理。”索尔打开门，领着洛基往里面走。但屋子里却仍算是另一片天地。客厅里有从百叶窗漏进来的昏黄的光，索尔打开灯，洛基看见地面上铺着一款地毯，还有一些精致而漂亮的沙发、椅子、桌子，至少看起来，这间公寓算是躲过了一劫。  
“这原本是我父母的家。”索尔回头对洛基说，“小心你的脚下，或许会有一些玻璃碎。”他来到洛基身边，指着上面的吊灯说：“上面一半的水晶玻璃都被震碎了。”  
“你的父母呢？”洛基问。  
“他们到乡下去了，躲避空袭。”索尔把客厅的壁炉点燃，然后又对着洛基说：“让我们吃点东西，我去泡个茶，还有早上刚买的兔肉三明治。”  
“兔肉可是奢侈品。”洛基知道现在什么肉都是供不应求的，甚至连糖和盐这种必需品都限量了。  
“我真的有兔肉三明治。”索尔朝洛基笑，又走到客厅外的厨房里把炉子点燃，“我父母之前的园丁，他捉兔子，现在伦敦到处都是兔子，他说他有一次在火车站捉到了一只，也许他真的捉到了。”  
“维多利亚火车站的兔子！它在等火车吗？”  
“对啊。它还看着怀表，一脸焦躁。”  
洛基忍不住笑起来，索尔也是。他把三明治的包装纸打开，把茶壶从炉子上拿下来，又在橱柜里找到两个瓷茶杯。索尔往杯子里倒了点茶，晃了晃以暖杯，倒掉，然后再正式倒上茶。  
茶里加了糖，而且充满了奶油的香滑。洛基想，这恐怕是用完了索尔所有的配给。他喝了一小口，索尔给他递过来一个三明治。洛基说：“我应该付给你钱，奥丁森先生。”  
“帮帮忙，洛基，叫我索尔。再说了，这是什么话。”索尔说。  
“要不我给你食品券……”  
“上帝！”索尔大叫起来，“战争已经让我们变成这样了吗？之前你帮过我又怎么算呢？”  
“这应该是两回事，你也救了我。”  
洛基咬了一口三明治，面包有些粗糙，但是兔肉却非常甜美，调味酱的味道也很浓烈。  
“如果你真的这么过意不去，有时候再请我喝一杯吧！”

索尔把手里的三明治塞进嘴巴里，他又从沙发上站起来，走到橱柜边上翻出一个糖果盒，从里面挑了几块巧克力放到洛基手里。  
“这是我之前在苏豪区买的，上次把你救出来，说要请你吃巧克力。这一次正好补上了。”  
“我不是小孩子。”洛基说。  
“这有什么关系，战争时期，能吃多少吃多少。况且它能让你感到快乐。”索尔坐了回来，又给自己续满茶，“还不知道战争要打到什么时候。”  
“你这次回来，是放假了吗？”洛基看着手里的茶杯，问道。  
“嗯，我明天去看父母，3天后再回来。希望德国人也能放个假，让大家都缓一缓。”  
洛基点点头，重复着索尔刚才的话：“不知道战争什么时候能结束。”  
这时，索尔突然问道：  
“或许我问起来太冒昧，在伦敦，你有情人吗，洛基？”  
洛基瞪大了眼睛看着索尔，试图揣测索尔问出这句话的口吻和意义，“我不明白……”  
“是我唐突了。”索尔笑了，又给洛基倒了茶：“不过现在谈论这些也没什么意义，对不对？可能我们每个人明天就被炸死了。”  
“听起来很悲观，这可不像你。”  
“只是在军队里见多了。”索尔注视了洛基一会儿，又用无比认真的语气问：“所以，刚才那个问题，究竟是有还是没有？”  
洛基望着索尔凑近的眼睛，攥紧了手里的巧克力。

大约4天之后，一大早，洛基正在办公室里把一沓文件用夹子夹起来。“劳菲森先生，”办公室的秘书小姐在门口探了一个头，“有位先生说想见你。”  
“是吗？”洛基头也没抬地问，“他人在哪儿？”  
秘书小姐走进来，递给他一张纸条。“他要我给你的。”  
洛基接过纸条，上面写着“洛基·劳菲森先生收”，是他不认识的笔迹，上面还有一个小巧的印戳。洛基打开纸条，里面写道:

“虽然现在约你有些早，但有空出来吃晚饭吗？我知道有一家餐厅很不错。不行也没关系，你下班后我会在外面等你15分钟。”

落款是：索尔·奥丁森。

洛基第一眼就看见了落款，心里没来由地动了一下，就像风吹过树叶翻起哗啦啦一片。洛基知道秘书小姐还在盯着自己，于是一丝不苟地把纸条折好放进抽屉里，“是我的一个朋友，我把工作完成下了班就去见他。”  
接下来，洛基都有些心不在焉。他时不时从抽屉里翻出那张纸条，打开看了几次又折起。洛基看了眼墙上的钟，距离下班还有5个小时，他想起自己前天刚买的一条新围巾还放在办公室里，于是又有些雀跃地把纸袋子翻出来，对着镜子偷偷摸摸地穿戴起来。  
太蠢了。洛基对自己在镜子里的造型不满意。这是怎么了，有什么大不了的，不过就是去见索尔。

但这时，空袭的警报突然拉响。是演习，洛基的脑海里闪过第一个念头，但很快就整栋大楼就被爆炸声撼动。德国人又来了。洛基飞快扭过头，看了一眼窗外，飞机开始低空盘旋在伦敦的上空，他恍惚了一下，然后才在同事们的叫喊声中再一次跟着大伙儿往楼下跑。洛基的脑袋里一直回想着飞机掠过的轰鸣声，索尔在上面吗？他想知道，索尔是不是赶回了军队？但没有人能够回答他。在无数轰鸣声中，那张纸条和晚餐，注定不会再被人提起。

伦敦，1941年2月

这个冬天整个英国的天气都变得无比糟糕，一样糟糕的还有伦敦。恶劣的气候虽然阻止了德国人持续不断地空袭，但却阻止不了地面时不时的爆炸事件。洛基在救护队的工作已经开始上手，虽然只是夜间的兼职，但却也能为范达尔和西芙这些专业人士分担一些。那晚他们三人刚好吃完晚饭，或许是月光让人们放松了警惕，伦敦的某一段铁路开始接二连三地被炸，先是工作人员，后来是一栋连排屋，再然后是一个花园。  
范达尔开车，在街角转了个弯，老旧的轮胎开始咯吱作响，地面上布满了砂砾和玻璃碎片。范达尔把车停在公园不远处，防空管理员走了过来。  
洛基看见他慢悠悠地步子，问：“太迟了？”  
他点点头，戴着他们走过去，把尸体只给他们看。  
一男一女在路过公园的时候被炸死，还有一棵三十英寸高法国梧桐被炸得四分五裂，枝丫横飞。两具尸体身上的衣服已经没了，被管理员用窗帘布简单地盖住。但洛基看见男士头上的发蜡还在头上，灰土落了一脸，而女士的头皮已经裂开了，像果酱一般的血留了出来，在手电筒的照射下微微反着光。  
“真够呛。”范达尔说，“我们有别的可以打包他俩的东西吗？”  
“只有一些毯子。”洛基说。他从裤兜里掏出一只香烟，用别人听不见的音量小声地低估了一句。他并不怕尸体，事实上自从在救护站工作以来，洛基多多少都见过，不管死的时候有多恶心。  
但更多的时候，洛基心里面却觉得空荡荡的。战争夺走了太多东西，有的时候洛基看着镜子里面的自己，觉得一切都是晦暗无光的。他想给自己找些事情做，多交一些朋友，免得无私乱想。  
洛基有时候会想起索尔说过的话，在他们为数不多的几次友好的聊天中，索尔并不总是愿意提起战争、空军、轰炸机和炸弹这些东西。但如果洛基问起，索尔倒也能简简单单地和他说上几句。相比索尔，洛基总是这样安慰自己，他知道自己面临的并不算什么。而这正也是他担心的，哪怕他并不愿意承认，他怕有一天范达尔会告诉他一个噩耗，关于索尔，或者是关于自己。

“你看这是什么？”范达尔和洛基站在一旁抽烟，脚无意识地在草地上找到一片东西，“看起来像——操！”  
突然一声轰鸣，洛基和他都本能地低头躲避。不过轰炸在一两里外，在伦敦北边的某个地方。爆炸声不是很大，而是一种闷闷的嘭的一声，跟着就是附近的几条狗也叫了起来。  
“怎么回事？”管理员叫了起来，“什么东西被炸开了？”  
“听起来是的。”洛基说。  
“煤气总管？”  
“我打赌，是工厂。”  
他们望向天空，天上有探照灯划过。“看”，管理员伸手指着天空，在云层的底部，他们看见火焰红色的反光。一团团浓烟盘旋着升起，天空中有一种灰暗的、可怕的粉红色。  
“德国佬瞧瞧，多精彩的场面啊。”管理员说。  
“我觉得不太妙。”这时，范达尔才说话，“你能猜到是哪儿吗，洛基？”  
“国王十字区？”  
“我觉得是国王十字区往南。”范达尔掐掉手里的烟，对洛基说：“你知道的吧，索尔的家那边。”  
“知道。”洛基眯起眼睛望着天际线，心里突然一阵恐慌。他的双眼开始搜寻，或许能让他看见一些地标的屋顶或是其他的，但他什么都看不见。  
“去他妈的。”范达尔突然咒骂起来，“索尔今天刚执行完任务回来，不知道现在是不是在家里。”  
“你说什么？”洛基转过身望着他。

有个人跑了过来，叫住了管理员的名字。“糟糕极了，”他大口的喘着气，我刚才接到三条街外的防空管理员电话，又三颗炸弹射向了布鲁姆斯伯里，一颗被拦截了，另外两颗烧了起来——”  
“索尔。”洛基低声说。  
“不一定是！”范达尔拉住他的手臂，“也许他不在家里，还没回来……”  
“索尔。”洛基又说。

这就是他的恐惧。这就是他最害怕的噩耗。洛基顾不得范达尔的阻拦，他跑进车里，猛踩油门就往前冲。洛基一比开车，一边回想起2个月前他们最后一次见面时候索尔的模样，那其实只是他们的第三次见面，但索尔的样子却清晰地浮现于眼前。轰炸还在继续，大道上空无一人，只有走到查令十字街的时候才见到几位警察。警察把路都封了起来，洛基只能选择那些小路，他里爆炸地点越来越近，甚至直接看到了冲天的火焰，跳动的火舌舔舐着夜空。浓重的烟灰飘来，在眼前就像黑暗的网，朝着人的脸扑面而来。  
“我的朋友在里面！”直到车不能再靠近，洛基从车里下来，跑到了火场的中心，但什么都认不出来了。旁边有奔跑的消防员，地上一滩滩黑色的积水，蜿蜒的水管子——一切都被炫目的、不自然的强光照射着，阻挡着。  
一个消防员试图把洛基往后拉，“离火远一点！你会被烧伤的，真的——”  
“我的朋友，我要救我的朋友。”洛基对他大喊。  
他又说：“快回来！现在什么都没了，防空洞也被炸了。”  
洛基愣住了，他继续大喊：“奥丁森，索尔·奥丁森！有没有救到空军部的奥丁森先生？！”  
“没有人获救！”一个消防员走过来，鲁莽地推开洛基，“你们这些救护队的在这儿干吗？！”  
“没有人获救？”洛基不敢置信。  
“没有。”

接下来，火焰突然变大变亮，燃烧了十多分钟之后开始渐渐地熄灭下去。月亮落下去了，或是被云遮住，食物失去了原本锋利的棱角，失去了刚才的不真实感，细节被隐没在黑暗中，就像千百只飞蛾渐渐收起了翅膀。  
再也没人来找洛基了。仿佛他也渐渐被黑暗吞没。他站在马路边上，看着火焰静静地燃烧。或许范达尔说的是对的，或许索尔压根就没有回来，所以消防员才那样说。但这把火似乎把他的烧穿了一个洞，洛基不知道为什么，他的手摸过脸，触碰之初有些刺刺的痛，便模糊地想起有人和他说过，他被烧伤了。  
然后，有人又来到他身边，拍了拍他的肩。消防员满脸都是灰尘，他指着远处的人影，说：“你看见了吗？”  
“你好好看看。”  
洛基转过头，看见了两个人影，和自己隔着一段距离。跟他一样，那个人影一直站立着，一言不发。渐渐熄灭的火照亮了他们，身影从黑暗中凸显出来，其中一个高大的黑影往前走了一步，洛基认出那是索尔。

洛基一动不动，是索尔来到他的身边，温柔地抱住了他。他们的动作有些尴尬，两个男人，是的，但洛基还是把额头抵在索尔的肩膀上。他闭起眼睛，心里的灰暗开始消退，有一些欢喜或者是欣慰，但更多的是那种痛苦和恐惧的交织，还是如同刀锋一样如此锐利，几乎令他死去。  
“洛基，”索尔似乎在等待他开口，语气中带着困惑，“为什么你会过来？”  
洛基摇摇头。  
“我不知道。”他迷茫地开口，他只知道索尔差点就要被带走，又被送回。  
他还以为他失去他了。

他们被警察安排在距离最近的防空洞里。由于担心还会有更多的爆炸，所有人在天亮之前都不能离开。洛基和索尔靠着墙壁坐在一起，身上共享着一张薄薄的毛毯。  
防空洞里挤满了人，但在黑暗中只有少数人在说话，更多的人闭起眼睛惊魂未定。洛基的精神松懈了，靠着索尔闭着眼睛睡了一会儿，或许是一、两个小时之后，他突然醒来，感觉到索尔在抚摸着自己的头发。  
“你好。”索尔小声地说。  
“你好。”洛基说，他睁开了眼睛。  
“我把你吵醒了吗？”  
“没有。”洛基摇摇头，“现在什么时间了？”  
“刚才有人进来说刚过2点。”  
“你还好吗？”洛基在黑暗中看向索尔。  
“我连一根头发都没少。我刚执行完任务回来，才走到十字区附近就听见了爆炸声……但我还是很高兴。”  
索尔在毛毯下握住了洛基的手。  
“我很高兴。”他又重复了一遍，“如果你能告诉我你是怎么想的……”  
“我说过了，我不知道。”洛基摇头。他能感觉到索尔的身体贴得更近了些，这让他的心跳开始加快。  
“你闻起来有香皂的味道。”索尔说。  
洛基紧绷了，“是吗？”  
“是的。就像孩子一样。”  
“我不是小孩子。”  
“说到这个，我上次给你的巧克力，你吃完了吗？”  
洛基笑了，“还没有。”那几块巧克力他每次只吃一小块，他抽回自己的手，伸进裤带里面翻了翻，然后拿出一小个锡纸包好的小方块，在索尔面前晃了晃，“你看，我还带着。”  
“吃了两个多月？这么久？”  
洛基点点头。巧克力是稀缺食品，他想省着点吃。  
索尔笑着接过洛基手里的巧克力，他把锡纸撕开，里面刚好只剩下一个小方格。索尔把巧克力递到洛基嘴边，低声耳语：“吃吧。吃完了睡一觉就天亮了。”  
“你不吃？”洛基反问他。  
“我不爱吃甜的。”索尔轻哼一声，“这两个月让我撑下来的就只有威士忌。不过我很开心你喜欢吃。”  
旁边有人轻咳了几声，嘟囔着梦话不停地翻身。  
洛基扭过头望着索尔，“巧克力不甜，苦。”  
他们对视着，沉默了。然后洛基主动凑过去，靠近，吻上了索尔的唇。他把自己的嘴张开，巧克力在口腔里面融化，舌尖试探着勾起索尔的反应，舔着他的唇和舌，直到索尔也尝到了巧克力的味道。  
他们凑得更近，索尔停了一下，喘着气，洛基的表现令他感觉到兴奋。在他们第二次碰面之后，索尔或多或少在心中已经预感到洛基和他是一样的人，但保守起见，连他都不敢轻易走出那一步。但现在，他感觉到了。索尔的双手抚摸上洛基的脸，张开嘴更深的含住了洛基。  
他们在黑暗中小心翼翼地接吻，直到把彼此口腔中的巧克力吃光之后才停下。洛基说得对，巧克力是苦的，但索尔却觉得不能更甜了。

天亮之后，索尔带着洛基回到自己的家。好在大火并没有把屋子烧毁，至少还能住上一段时间，即使有些摇摇欲坠。索尔把洛基摁在床上，将他修长笔直的双腿分开，用一种很用力，甚至可以说有些粗鲁的方式。洛基的双腿有些发抖，他知道接下来会发生什么，索尔正搂住他的腰，另一只手在脱彼此的长裤。  
他们彼此都颤抖着，洛基用明显润滑还不太够的身子去容纳对方，最开始是火辣的钝痛，而身体熟悉之后，他很快便感觉到了充实和舒适。再然后，索尔把他在床上翻了个个，洛基搂住他的脖子，吻他，一边吻一边让索尔顶得很深，快速且用力。索尔的插入几乎到了痛的地步，但洛基却喜欢这痛感，他喘息着，在还没来得及说什么的时候，便忍不住射了出来。

他们躺在床上，仿佛刚刚结束的一场剧烈争执，全身上下一塌糊涂，精疲力尽，劫后余生。  
洛基闭上眼睛，他小声地说：“这是个大错，对不对？”  
“眼下什么事情不是错。”过了一会儿，索尔回答。  
“但这件事情特别错，因为我们能改正的。”  
“我们能吗？”  
“我们或许能，停下来——假装一切都没有发生过。”  
“可是，”索尔说，“大错已经铸成了，而且不是现在才铸成的。几乎在我们什么都还没做的时候就铸成了。是在我们在火车上一起抽烟的那天，在你来我家，我请你喝茶的那次。我们坐在沙发上，下午的阳光把你照得格外好看，我看着你的脸，问你有没有情人……我想，大错就铸成了，洛基。”

索尔并没有提这次他这次休假有多长时间，洛基也不愿意问。他们尽可能多的待在一起，有时候哪儿都不去，只是待在家里，甚至是不知疲倦地做爱。等到广播里传来更多关于德国人的消息时，洛基知道索尔又要离开了。  
“我可以给你写信吗？”在索尔归队飞往柏林的前一晚，洛基忍不住问。  
“当然。”索尔咬住他的鼻尖，“我可喜欢你给我写信了。之前你写的那几封我都收藏得好好的，你是让我能挨下这场他妈的战争的唯一的人。”  
“我很荣幸。”洛基闭起眼睛，蹭进了索尔的怀里，“你知道，我们其实才见过四次面。”  
“是的。”索尔说，“算是吧。”  
“那我们还见到第五次面吗？”  
“当然。”索尔的声音再次认真起来。  
“好的。那我们到时见。”

1943或是1945年

索尔又一次给洛基回信。他们的通信其实很少，索尔的回信更是。每隔那么一段时间，当他更换新的任务或者是基地时，洛基总能收到他的信件。有时候只是短短几句话，更多的是一些琐碎。

亲爱的洛基，——他总是这样开头，

我已经很久没给你回信了，请原谅我，更没办法告诉你我此刻在哪儿。今年是一九四几年？我这会儿已经忘了。但是我记得，我答应过你要回去和你见面，我们的第五次见面。大雨快要落下了，树叶簌簌地响。德国佬最后一次进攻开始了，我甚至能听见远处坦克的轰鸣。如果可以，下个月我想把最绿的一片叶子给你带回去，映衬你眼睛。

索尔

洛基把信放回抽屉里。范达尔再次敲开了他的门，“走吗？”他笑着问。  
“当然。”洛基朝他点头，穿上大衣就往外走。  
“听说这一批是从意大利回来。”  
意大利，洛基故作轻松地笑了笑。他们在车站的嘈杂的月台上停住，眼睛却盯着每一个从火车上下来的军人，特别是金发的。  
洛基的身体被拥挤的人潮撞来撞去，像大海中迷失了方向的鱼。  
“看见了吗？”范达尔问。  
洛基摇摇头。他心想，如果自己足够幸运，是不是就会有一个高大的身影朝自己走来。如果身影拥抱住他，他的后背就会开始颤抖。  
洛基这样想着，直到身后一个人慢慢地朝他伸出手，碰了碰他的肩膀。  
只是一声心跳的功夫，整个世界已经没有了声音。

故事的时间背景：  
1940年7月，敦刻尔克大撤退刚结束。  
1940年9月6日晚，德军出动68架轰炸机首次有计划地轰炸伦敦，丘吉尔发表鼓舞全英国的演讲，战役后被称为“不列颠之战”。  
1940年12月-1941年3月，德军空袭逐渐由白昼转为夜间，除了破坏城市建筑，屠杀平民，制造恐怖气氛外，军事上的作用很小。入冬以后，英伦三岛恶劣的天气也使德军空袭的规模日益下降。  
1941-1945，英国对苏俄和美国给予支持，直到二战结束。  
\-----------  
（1）斯温顿：伦敦西南部小镇。  
（2）基尔伯恩：伦敦西北部的一个地区。  
（3）尤思顿路：伦敦市中心的一条街


End file.
